Me faltas tú
by Arwen-chan
Summary: CAPITULO 3... JL
1. Default Chapter

Dedicado a Lucre, por ser la persona que me animo a escribir sobre esta bonita pareja .

**Capitulo 1. **

_Mal plan._

Nerviosamente miraba mover con lentitud las manecillas de su reloj. Un minuto... un segundo... y listo, era hora de comenzar. Exactamente eran las 12 a.m. ni un segundo más, ni un segundo menos. Tomo un poco de aire y se acerco a su compañera que leía con mucha concentración su libro de Encantamientos.

-Lily, ya es hora de que vayamos hacer la ronda –dijo con amabilidad Remus Lupin. Él era un chico de 17 años, cabellos castaños y de bellos ojos miel.

-Bien – bostezo con disimulo – me muero de sueño.

Se levanto, alisando su cabello y acomodando el cuello de su uniforme. Peinado un rebelde cabello rojo que cubría su rostro, y revisando por última vez que su uniforme estuviera en perfecto estado. Todo esto no paso por ignorado por Lupin, esbozo una sonrisa que distaba de ser burlona.

-Y ahora, ¿Porque estas tan solo? –pregunto extrañada Lily, ya que siempre estaba acompañado de sus inseparables tres amigos.

-Ellos se fueron a dormir temprano –contesto enseguida, mintiendo en su respuesta Remus.

-Mmm... me imagino que con tantas citas, tienen que estar descansando para las próximas –dijo fríamente.

Después de 15 minutos, doblaron por un pasillo que daban a los viveros donde se impartían las clases de Herbología.

-Este... Evans ¿Podrías revisar los viveros?... tengo que ir a ver a una chica –dijo con un nerviosismo que detecto enseguida Lily.

-Bueno, pero a la próxima te tocara cubrirme –respondió, sonriendo.

Él se fue, dejándola sola. No le agradaba estar así a tan altas horas de la noche, pero sabía también que no había un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. Se disponía a sujetar su cabello, cuando escucho unos ruidos provenientes del vivero. Sin pensarlo dos veces, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, para sujetar su varita.

-¿Quién está ahí? –grito enérgicamente desde la entrada. Se imaginaba a que tal vez hubiera una parejita de novios muy entretenidos en el interior.

-¡Ayúdenme! –dijeron con dificultad.

Ella la asusto, pero algo que caracterizaba a Lily Evans era ser muy valiente, digna integrante de la casa Gryffindor. Decidida entro al lugar. Enseguida vio a la persona que menos deseaba ver... James Potter, que se encontraba tirado en el piso con varios golpes en el rostro.

-¿Qué te paso? –Pregunto con preocupación, cambiando su semblante duro a uno más suave- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Calmate Evans... casi me matan y me regañas –respondió adolorido. Me golpearon unos Slytherin, me citaron aquí los muy imbeciles.

Lily lo vio con recelo.

-Tal vez te lo merecías –comentó con seriedad, hincándose a su lado.

-Que mal concepto tienes de mí- dijo con un leve tono de ironía James, enarcando su ceja.

-Voy avisar a alguien para que te ayude –dijo Lily.

-No... quédate un rato conmigo. ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? Sabes que me gustas y que por ti cambiaría.

-Eso se lo dices a todas, Potter.

-No me digas Potter, dime James –dijo, tomando su mano. James vio hacia un armario que se encontraba medio abierto. Sonrió y guiño el ojo despistadamente.

Sus amigos, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew lo observaban desde ese punto, escondidos apretadamente. Sirius también guiño el ojo y le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad, moviendo su cabello negro. En cambio, Peter reía tontamente y se mordía las uñas.

Ella se soltó, y se sonrojo levemente.

-Salgamos el sábado, ¿si? –pregunto con ese tono de galán seductor que siempre usaba con las chicas.

-¿El sábado? –pregunto Lily.

-Recuerda que es la salida a Hogsmeade.

-Cierto, ahora recuerdo. Potter, no puedo... mis amigas y yo celebraremos el cumpleaños de Samantha.

-Pues, también invítalas. Mis amigos, en especial Sirius estarían contentos si fueran.

-Lo voy a pensar –dijo Lily, deseosa de decirle de inmediato que sí. –Aunque tal vez no sería mala idea y... - se detuvo al escuchar unos ruidos. Se levanto, buscando el sitio de donde provenían.

-¡Calla! Que nos escuchara Evans –decía Sirius, pegándole en la cabeza a Peter.

-Oh... oh...

-Por Merlín, deja de hacer esas caras tan tontas –dijo exasperado Sirius –Le dije a James que no era buena idea traerte... ¡Hola Envans! –dijo jovialmente.

Evans estaba parada enfrente de ellos, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo y no eran precisamente por James. Estaba furiosa.

-¡Lo sabía! Todo era un plan... no puedo creer lo estupida que fui –gritó, casi echando humo por la boca.

-No te enojes, si lo haces te volverás una amargada –comentó Sirius.

Plaff...

Sirus se sujeto la mejilla en donde segundos antes Lily deposito su mano.

-¡Par de idiotas! En cuanto a ti, Potter... no quiero que te me vuelvas acercas ni un solo metro.

-Evans, por favor no te enojes. Lo hice porque me gustas y es la única manera en que me haces caso.

-¡Eres un engreído que piensa que todas las mujeres deben caer a sus pies! Pero recuerda Potter, yo no soy como esas mujeres fáciles con las que sales.

-¡Por eso me gustas! –replicó James.

-20 puntos para cada uno, por estar fuera de la hora permitida –anunció Lily, con una seriedad extrema.

-¿20 PUNTOS? Estas loca, si lo haces perderemos antes las víboras de los Slytherin. Imagina la cara de felicidad de ese estupido de Snape, no lo podría soportar.

-No me interesa.

-Es nuestro último año, y debemos salir con todos los honores y premios. ¡Somos los mejores y siempre seremos los mejores!

-¿Deseas que te baje más puntos? –pregunto retadora.

-No serías capaz –respondió con incredulidad.

-¡Pruébame!

-Bien, tu lo pediste... - antes de que se diera cuenta James la estaba besando.

El sonido de una nueva cachetada irrumpió el solitario lugar.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Pregunto ofendido James –Tu me dijiste que te probara...y lo hice –le echo una mirada de complicidad y travesura a sus amigos. Ellos reían.

Lily no respondió. Callada salió del lugar, encontrándose con Remus.

-Gracias Lupin, yo te consideraba diferente a ellos... pero eres igual que ellos.

-¡Lily, no sabía nada! –mintió, sin saber porque. Fue tarde, Lily se había echado a correr hacia el castillo.

-¿Lily, no sabía nada?... ¿Que fue eso? –pregunto James.

-Nada.

-Creo que ya ha estado mucho tiempo a solas con ella -dijo con

recelo.

-Por favor, si estamos a solas es porque debemos vigilar... solo por eso.

-Remus, recuerda que eres mi amigo y la amistad es lo más importante.

-Del que menos debes desconfiar es de nuestro buen amigo Remus –comento Sirius, dandole unas palmadas en el hombro. –Es un buen chico, y nunca nos traicionaría.

-Disculpa, Remus –dijo James enseguida cambio su tono de voz, avergonzándose de sí mismo al desconfiar de uno de sus mejores amigos. – ¡Es que esa mujer me trae loco! No se que más hacer para que me haga caso.

-Amigo, no te preocupes. Vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos clase de Astronomía a las 6 de la mañana.

Continuara...

¡Dejen reviews!

Bien, aquí tienen mi primer Lily &James... espero que les guste . Sobre mis otros fics, en está semana estaré actualizando.


	2. Dudas

**Capitulo 2**

_Dudas_

Era la hora de la comida y la mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban disfrutando de la caliente comida que los elfos domésticos les habían preparado. Un grupo de chicas de la casa Revanclaw no dejaban de ver a unos chicos de Gryffindor, ellos ni se inmutaban ante sus miradas insistentes.

-En todo el día no he visto a Lily –comentó James, sirviendo en su plato un gran trozo de carne.

-Me encontré a Samantha y me dijo que Lily se había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. –explicó Remus, sentándose a lado de Sirius.

-¿Dónde has andado? –preguntó con interés James. Aún no se podía quitar la idea de que su amigo tal vez sintiera algo por Lily.

-Fui con la enfermera, no me he sentido muy bien – respondió con tono cansado, y levanto su mirada hacia uno de los ventanales – Dentro de dos noches será luna llena –dijo, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

Los tres amigos lo vieron con aprensión.

-No se si podré soportarlo, cada transformación es una tortura... pero no importa, mientras que ustedes estén conmigo –terminó con una de sus grandiosas sonrisas. (N/A: Confirmado... la autora está enamorada de Remus Lupin (Yami no seas celosa, te lo comparto un poco)).

-Claro que estaremos y nos divertiremos mucho –dijo su amigo Sirius tratando de escucharse alegre.

-¡Hola primito! –saludó una chica de tez blanca y cabellos negros.

-¿Qué quieres Bellatrix? ¿Cuándo dejaras de molestar y rogarme que salga contigo? –preguntó Sirius con fastidio. Le hecho un rápido vistazo a su prima, que por más que le cayera mal no dejaría de admitir que era una belleza.

-¡Ja! Eso es lo que quisieras primito –respondió con asco. La simple idea de imaginarse con su primo le daba escalofríos. –Y he de anunciarte que saliendo del colegio seré la flamante esposa de Lestrange –dijo con orgullo, mostrando su costoso anillo de compromiso. –Al igual que Narcissa encontré un buen partido para casarme.

Narcissa hablaba con Severus Snape, derrochando toda la elegancia y hermosura que la caracterizaba, su largo y brillante pelo rubio resaltaba con su uniforme negro. En contraste de Snape que estaba desaliñado y su pelo negro se perdía con el color de su túnica. Al parecer eso no molestaba en nada a Narcissa.

-"Grandioso partido" ¿Sabían que se casara con ese presumido de Lucius Malfoy? Ese idiota que se cree el dueño del mundo...–dijo Sirius burlonamente.

-Eres un patán... por lo menos no fuimos tontas como Andrómeda. Solo mencionar su nombre trae vergüenza a la familia –espetó.

-¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Andrómeda! –advirtió peligrosamente Sirius. –A mi no me avergüenza decir que es de mi familia... en cambio ustedes sí. Tonks es un buen hombre que la ama.

-¿La ama? JAJA, estoy ansiosa en saber como le hará para comer cuando ese estúpido sangre sucia no le alcance el dinero... y con esa bastarda, ahí se dará cuenta Andrómeda que hubiera sido mejor escoger a alguien de nuestro nivel.

Varios Gryffindor se levantaron de su asiento al escuchar tales palabras. La mayoría la miraban con recelo.

-Deja de parlotear y dime que quieres. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte.

Bellatrix sonrió con desprecio.

-Mi tía acaba de enviar una lechuza, diciendo que debemos ir a una reunión familiar este sábado a las 5:00 de la tarde. ¡No debes de faltar! –dijo como si fuera un sacrilegio no ir.

-¿Eso es todo? Adiós, Bella y saluda a mi "grandiosos" padres.

-¿No iras? Mucho mejor, así no tendremos que aguantar tus impertinencias –se fue sacudiendo su largo pelo negro.

-Tus padres te mataran si no vas, es la tercera reunión que faltas –dijo Lupin seriamente.

-No me interesa –espetó Black. Concentrándose en su comida, al instante dejo de comer, alejando su plato. –Se me quito el hambre.

Les llamo la atención como un estudiante de Slytherin llego corriendo con un sobre entre sus manos. Emocionado se los presento a varios de sus compañeros. Bellatrix y varios más se acercaron a leerla, emocionados.

Después de terminar de comer, se dirigieron hacía el lago donde un esplendido día de otoño los esperaba.

-¿Qué contendrá esa carta? –preguntaron curiosos.

-Hubo un nuevo ataque –dijo secretamente Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunto Remus, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Obvio, no ven las caras de esos estúpidos... les apuesto lo que quieran que ellos son seguidores de ese loco que dice ser mejor que Dumbledore.

-¿Voldemort? –pregunto James.

Peter tembló ligeramente.

-No seas ridículo Colagusano... ese es solo un payaso con un poco de poder. Dentro de poco nadie lo recordará. Además, Dumblendore es considerado como el más grande mago después de Merlín –dijo James.

-¡Me ha hecho sonrojar! -dijeron a sus espaldas. –Tenía años que nadie lo hacía James... gracias por el cumplido, pero dudo que sea uno de los mejores magos.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –exclamaron los cuatro.

-Muchachos, se me hace raro que estén tan serios ¿Están enfermos? ¿Están tramando una nueva travesura?

-No, para nada profesor. Solo comentábamos sobre... –bajo la voz Sirius -los continuos ataques contra los muggles y algunos magos.

El rostro de Dumbledor se mostró sombrío.

-Eso es algo de lo que no deben preocuparse, ahora vayan a divertirse –dijo alegremente Albus. –Es un día precioso... por cierto, acabó de ver a la Señorita Evans caminando en el lago –dijo, guiñándole el ojo a James.

-----

–Remus –suspiró – me preguntó por ti.

-¿En serio? Ni me lo menciones... –dijo molesta.

-¡Pero es tan tierno! No creo que sea mala persona... a él se le puede perdonar cualquier cosa.

-Creí que te gustaba Black.

-También me gusta Sirius, es el chico rebelde que tanto nos gusta a las mujeres y en cambio Remus es el chico tierno y caballeroso, que solo al verlo te dan ganas de abrazarlo.

- ¿Alguien más pregunto por mí? –pregunto simuladamente, cortando unas flores amarillas que crecían a una orilla del lago.

-James no pregunto por ti, no creo que tenga el valor de venir.

- No hablaba de James, digo, tal vez algún profesor extrañado porque no había ido a clases.

-¿Lily cuando admitirás que te gusta James? En fin, se que tarde o temprano lo harás –dijo cansada su amiga que siempre le insistía sobre sus sentimientos. - ¿Qué harás para cobrarte lo de ayer? –pregunto con curiosidad Samantha.

-Lo estuve pensando toda la noche...y me las cobraré igual –dijo con una singular sonrisa, comenzando a contarle su plan.

Conforme avanzaba la idea sobre el plan las risas se iban incrementando.

-¡Me encanta Lily! Quiero ver la cara de tonto enamorado que pondrá cuando lo hagas.

-¿Quién pondrá esa cara? –preguntaron a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola chicos! –exclamó con entusiasmo la chica. –Hola Remus...

-Hola Samantha –respondió extrañado por su saludo especial.

-¿Te vienes a burlar de nuevo? Hoy fue un mal día para mí, axial que Potter vete a molestar alguna de tus recientes conquistas.

-¿Celosa? Si tan sólo me dijeras un "acepto ser tu novia", no tendrías que preocuparte por otras chicas.

-Chicos que tal si me acompañan a buscar a Arabella, me enteré que Mundungus le trajo una poción... y la probaremos contra Snape.

-¡Samantha no te vayas!

-¡No se te olvide llevar los apuntes de Transformaciones a la biblioteca! –se despidió, tomando a Remus del brazo.

-Te mataré Samantha Berger –murmuró Lily, tomó unas piedras y comenzó a tirarlas en el lago.

-Si sigues el calamar se enojará –advirtió James, sonriendo.

-¡No me importa! –respondió de mala gana. –James ¿Cuándo me dejarás de molestar?

-Evans, no sigas molesta conmigo... se que a veces puedo ser medio estúpido... pero solo lo hago para llamar tu atención –dijo, deteniendo su brazo antes de que tirará la 5ta piedra y el calamar gigante asomará sus tentáculos.

-Pues, "bonita" forma de llamar mi atención –contestó con sarcasmo.

-¡Eres tan difícil! –exclamó derrotado James. –Por más que hago para acercarme a ti, siempre te ofendes... no se que más hacer para acercarme a ti.

Lily se mantuvo en silencio todo le momento, perdida en los ojos castaños de James. No estaba segura si era lo correcto lo que deseaba hacer, pero si no lo hacia en ese instante nunca se atrevería hacerlo. Se armo de valor y se acerco rápidamente solo a un par de centímetros de él. Ya estaba cansada de tener esos sentimientos y no decirle que en verdad le gustaba, la encantaba, la volvía loca solo con una simple sonrisa.

-James... no soy tan difícil de conquistar –susurro, antes de besarlo.

El joven de cabello negro se quedo atónito, al principio no reacciono pero al instante se encontró rodeando la cintura de Lily. Acaricio por primera vez su pelo rojo. Lily se encontraba emocionada, su primer beso había sido con el chico que tanto le gustaba y la espera no había sido en vano.

-Esas muestras de cariño no son aceptadas dentro del colegio. ¡10 puntos menos para la casa Gryffindor! –dijeron con placer el estudiante más odiado por James Potter.

Lily se separo asustada, viendo a uno y al otro.

-¿Deseas algo, Snivellus? –pregunto con una forzada amabilidad James.

-Potter, Potter... te daré un consejo, que algún día me lo agradecerás: Deberías escoger mejor tus amistades, no es bueno que en estos nuevos tiempos... te juntes con gente que no es de tu mismo ¿Cómo lo diré? Mmm... ¿tu nivel? –dijo insinuando el empiezo de la cazaría de muggles y medio- magos que hacia poco tiempo sucedía.

-¡Snivellus, es mejor que te largues! Me tiene sin cuidado esos imbéciles seguidores de ese estúpido de Voldemort.

-Cuidado Potter, que puedes acabar muy mal...

-Tu deberías hacerlo, ser su aliado no te traerá nada bueno –sentenció James en voz casi inaudible.

Severus sonrió torcidamente, caminando en busca de Narcisa Black.

-No le hagas caso, sigamos con lo que hacíamos –dijo, queriendo besarla de nuevo.

-No, no... ahora no puedo –dijo molesta por las palabras de Severus. –Tengo que ir a estudiar.

-Quédate un rato más ¿si?... necesito preguntarte algo, te lo diré en menos de 10 segundos.

-Se que si no te concedo esos 10 segundos no me dejaras ir. ¡Anda, pregunta!

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto James.

-Lo voy a pensar –respondió Lily, con un notorio sonrojo que combinaba a la perfección con su corbata escarlata, así como su pelo.

-¿Entonces es un "si"? -dijo emocionado James.

-Tal vez... -respondió confundida.

Lily se fue corriendo hacia el castillo. James prefirió no insistir, sabía que la respuesta sería positiva.

--------------

-Que raro que no hayan ido las chicas a Hogsmead –comentó Sirius, recostado en el mueble.

-Ellas hicieron una fiesta privada en la habitación de Figg –dijo James.

-Una fiesta privada... y puras chicas. Le tendré que reclamar a Beger por no invitarnos.

-Aunque lo hubiera hecho, no podrías subir.

-Es verdad. ¿Y Lily no ha dicho nada?

-No. ¡Se está escondiendo de mí! –dijo ofendido James. –Pensé que a la hora me estaría diciendo que si deseaba ser mi novia.

-Dale tiempo, no es tan fácil asimilar ser tu novia... imagínate, tremendo troll le pidió eso –comentó bromeando Sirius.

-¡Idiota! –dijo, pegándole en el brazo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Moony? –pregunto Sirius, haciendo un lugar para que se sentará Remus.

-No muy bien –respondió con unas notables ojeras en su rostro. –Después de desayunar iré a la enfermería.

-¿Te acompañamos? –pregunto James.

-No, mejor voy solo... no vayan a sospechar.

-¡Sophia, cada día más hermosa! –exclamó Sirius, haciendo una estúpida reverencia a la chica que no pudo simular una sonrisa.

-Ahórrate tus tonterías Black. James, dijo Lily que la buscarás dentro de una hora en la entrada de la biblioteca. –dijo secamente. - ¿Irás?

-Claro que estaré ahí a las 10 en punto.

La chica de cabello castaño, se retiró ignorando los galanteos de Sirius.

-¿Dónde está Colagusano? –pregunto Lupin. Las uñas de sus manos lucían maltratadas y aún quedaban restos de tierra.

-Aún duerme, quedo exhausto -respondió James. -Es mejor que lo dejemos dormir.

Los tres salieron de la Sala Común y se dirigieron a desayunar, antes de entrar Remus se detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntaron de inmediato sus amigos.

-Mejor voy a la enfermería. Ahora los alcanzo y no se preocupen, solo es un malestar estomacal ¿Seguros que no comí nada?

-No, solo te dedicaste a correr por los jardines.

-Bien, me separan un lugar.

Lupin caminaba lentamente hacia a la enfermería, últimamente no se sentía bien, pero no les había querido decir a sus amigos, porque sabía de antemano que se preocuparían. Tampoco les podía decir a sus padres, de inmediato lo harían volver de nuevo a su casa. No soportaría estar alejado de sus queridos amigos.

La visión se le empezó a distorsionar, se sostuvo de la pared por unos momentos, así se le irían los mareos.

-Remus ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto una voz dulce a su lado.

La pelirroja joven lo veía con preocupación, toco su frente.

-Lily, estoy bien... solo es un pequeño mareo –dijo Remus, alejándose de ella. Su corazón latía a mil.

-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a tus amigos?

-No, gracias –dijo, sonrió.

-Te ves muy desmejorado –no le importo que Remus se volviera a alejar cuando ella se acerco de nuevo, paso el brazo de él sobre sus hombros y lo ayudo a caminar.

Durante el corto camino, los dos conversaron pacíficamente.

-Ya me tengo que ir, me espera el Profesor Dumbledore.

-Gracias, Lily... eres buena amiga –dijo, al llegar a la enfermería.

-Vendré a verte más tarde- dijo Lily sonriendo y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lupin entro a la enfermería, y se encontraba en completa soledad. Se sentó en una de las camillas a esperar a la enfermera. Al poco momento entro James Potter con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por eso quería venir solo? ¡Ya entendí porque Lily no ha querido hablar conmigo! -gritó celoso.

-¡James, cálmate déjame explicarte! –pidió con voz queda el joven de ojos color miel.

-A ti te gusta Lily... y al parecer a ella también le gustas.

-¡Lily nunca me ha gustado! –replicó.

-No te creo, te he visto como la miras y cuando le hablas te deshaces por hacerla sentir bien.

-Nunca he visto a Lily de ninguna manera, más que como amigo y...

-¡Pero ella te acaba de besar! –interrumpió, sujetando el cuello de su túnica.

-¿Me beso? James, me beso en la mejilla –rió - . ¡Un simple beso de amigos!

-No, ahora no me podrás convencer de nuevo –dijo, saliendo furioso de la enfermería.

Lupin se desplomo sobre la cama con cansancio y vencido por lo terco que era su amigo, después los buscaría para aclarar las cosas ahora solo deseaba dormir.

Continuara.

¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

Hola chicas, gracias por leer este fic. Pensé que no gustaría pero al parecer a algunas si les agrado y por ustedes sigo escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, ahora no puedo responderlos, pero lo haré en el próximo capitulo.

Nota aclaratoria:

En el 1er libro mencionan que Voldemort comenzó los ataques hacia unos 20 años, o sea, ataco a Harry cuando tenia un año... entonces si mis cálculos no están mal (corríjanme si lo están.. se los agradecería mucho) tenia como unos 9 años atacando personas antes de que asesinará a los padres de Harry. Y en el 5to libro mencionan que James y Lily comenzaron a salir en 7mo, eso quiere decir que cuando ellos se hicieron novios Voldemort ya andaba matando gente, porque si pensamos que los papás de Harry ya eran mayores de edad cuando se casaron (supongan tenían unos 20 o mas cuando tuvieron a Harry) ya desde antes había ataques ¿Entendieron? Jaja espero que si ´... hasta yo, me revolvi jajaja


	3. Equivocaciones

Dedicado a mi querida hermanita colombiana…

**Capitulo 3.**

_Equivocaciones._

Su amiga entro rápidamente a la habitación, se paro ante la mirada expectante de la pelirroja.

¿Le dijiste a James? Anda, no me tengas así –suplico la joven, ya que su amiga solo sonreía.

–James dijo que te esperaría en la biblioteca.

Estaba nerviosa, al fin había decidido a darle el ansiado "si" a James, aun podía sentir sus tibios labios y sus manos rodeándola. Se rió de su misma por tales pensamientos.

-Entonces ya no tardo en terminar de arreglarme –respondió, peinando su pelo.

Después de media hora salio a buscarlo. Llego a la biblioteca y no lo encontró. Ya habían pasado más de 15 minutos y no llegaba, se comenzó a desesperar.

¡Evans! –la llamaron a sus espaldas, ella dio un respingó, el nerviosismo se incrementaba, se giro y se encontró con uno amigo de James.

-Ah… Black –dijo desganada.

¿Esperas a James? –dijo alegremente, el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, que salía de la biblioteca.

-Si, pensé que ya estaría aquí –dijo con cierto tono de desilusión.

¿Le vas a decir que si? –pregunto Sirius, con su característica sonrisa. Notó que tenía en sus manos un sobre arrugado.

Lily le respondió con una sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

¡Si! Ya te habías tardado en decir que si. Se de buena fuente que a ti te gusta James desde hace mucho.

-Que raro que no llegue –dijo, cambiando de tema.

-Tal vez este en los jardines, paseando. Nos vemos Evans y suerte –dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

Lily solo rió por sus adentros, ese chico jamás se le quitaría lo coqueto. Al pasar por un corredor, varias chicas que habían visto la escena la miraban con rencor.

-

James leía con aburrimiento un libro, su corbata la tenía en su mano y unos cuantos botones de su camisa estaban abiertos. Aunque trataba de concentrarse en su libro no dejaba de pensar en Lily… su Lily, la chica con la que siempre soñaba y deseaba tener junto a él. Pero de su mente no se iba esa imagen de Lily besando a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Hola Potter –saludó animadamente Lily.

Esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos. Levanto la mirada y enfrente de él estaba Lily, tan bella como siempre. Recordó la tarde en que los dos se habían besado. Era el mejor beso que había recibido en su vida, y deseaba más… pero sabía que esos besos ya no eran destinados para él.

-Ah… eres tú –dijo sin asomo de emoción, volviendo a leer su libro.

¿Qué sucede? Te siento extraño –comentó aún con su sonrisa. –Venía a darte mi respuesta –nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

El chico se quito los lentes y los limpio con su camisa, no quería escucharla decir que estaba enamorada de su amigo. Se preguntaba que podía haberle visto a él, no es que se sintiera más que él… pero él se consideraba más atractivo… tal vez era por la amabilidad de Remus o su paciencia para escuchar los problemas.

¿En serio- dijo pensando que la respuesta era "no". Dejo el libro a su lado, poniéndose de pie. –Sabes Lily, se que me dirás que no… y me di cuenta que nunca podremos ser pareja, así que ahorra todas tus disculpas y ya.

Lily se quedo atónita por la respuesta, y no entendía por que le hablaba así.

-Espera James, pero esa no era mi respuesta –dijo aún con voz calmada.

-Ya vas a comenzar… ok, lo entiendo Lily tu quieres a Remus, y aunque me moleste eso, no voy a impedir que ustedes anden. Ante todo está la amistad y por una mujer no le voy a dejar de a hablar a mi amigo.

Lily se quedo callada, sorprendida por la respuesta de James.

¿Remus y yo? Yo no quiero a Remus, yo al que quiero es a…

¿Por qué pensaba eso James? Nunca había visto a Remus de otra forma, lo consideraba un buen compañero y excelente estudiante. Que ciego era al no haberse percatado que estaba enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo había visto llegar al colegio.

-No me interesa saber a quien quieres, me tengo que ir… adiós –dijo cortante, acomodo su corbata y cerro su túnica.

-Pero James… -trato de replicar, pero él se fue, dejándola sola. –Tonto –dijo molesta.

&&&&&&&&&

-Querido amigo ¿Cómo te fue con Evans? Se veía linda –comentó Sirius, James lo vio de mala gana.

¿Ahora resulta que a todos mis amigos les gusta Evans? –dijo exasperado.

¿Gustarme Evans? Buen chiste –respondió pensando que era una broma, pero al ver la seriedad de James, lo tomo en serio. –A mi no me gusta, y eso lo sabes bien –replicó. –Y no entiendo porque dices esos disparates.

¡Lo digo porque nuestro querido amigo Remus no tarda en ser novio de Evans!

¿Remus y Evans? Jaja, estas alucinando –contesto, riéndose fuertemente. –A Remus no le agradan las pelirrojas.

-Los vi besándose –dijo bajamente, acercándose a la chimenea.

¡Oh! Tal vez viste mal…

- Ella lo acompaño a la enfermería y los dos se despidieron afectuosamente –dijo, observando como mágicamente se prendía la chimenea.

-No, eso es imposible. ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Si, ella me fue a buscar al lago. Y le dije "Lo entiendo Lily tu quieres a Remus, y aunque me moleste eso, no voy a impedir que ustedes anden".

¿Que dijiste que! –pregunto con la boca abierta Sirius, sin creer lo estupido que era su amigo.

-Le dije eso, y no me arrepiento. –dijo sacando su lado orgulloso.

-Si que eres tonto –dijo impaciente. –Me encontré a Lily esperándote en la biblioteca y le pregunte que te iba a responder… y ¿sabes que me contesto¡Que "SI" iba hacer tu novia!

¿Qué? No te creo –dijo malhumorado, Sirius lo vio a los ojos.

-Nunca te mentiría con eso –dijo con esa voz que solo usaba en ocasiones de mucha seriedad.

¿Le diría la verdad? No, eso era imposible… ella…

¡Argh! No es posible. ¡Me deje llevar por los celos! –gritaba James, aventando un libro al fuego. –Y le reclame al pobre de Remus y casi lo golpeo.

¿A quien ibas a golpear? –pregunto Peter, que acababa de llegar. Se encontraba sudoroso y jadeante.

-A Rem… ¿Qué te paso? Estas bañado en sudor –comentó James, viéndolo con más detenimiento.

-O tal vez nuestro amigo Peter, al fin tenga una conquista –dijo burlonamente Sirius. –Platica ¿Quién es la chica?

-No… no es nada, este… solo que me persiguieron unos Slytherin queriendo golpearme… -dijo, se limpio la cara con un pañuelo que le dio el pelinegro.

Los dos se empuñaron sus manos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a meterse con su amigo?

¿Quién fue¿Snivellus? –pregunto Sirius, dispuesto a ir a golpearlo en ese momento.

-Sirius, deja eso… no es importante, Evans me ayudo.

¿Dónde esta ella? –pregunto de inmediato James.

-Creo que se dirigía a la enfermería –respondió. –Yo no iría a buscarla, estaba furiosa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Momentos antes…

-Pero quien anda husmeando… el cara de rata Pettegriw ¿Dónde andan tus amigos¿Se fastidiaron de ti? –decía la voz rasposa de un chico de Slytherin.

Varias chicas rieron sonoramente. Como líder de ella estaba Bellatrix Black, viéndolo con asco.

-Ellos están ocupado –respondió temeroso, al ver como un chico que para su desgracia era del equipo de quidditch y para variar era uno de los golpeadores lo tomaba de la túnica.

¡Claro, y mejor te corrieron para que no les estorbaras!

-No entiendo, como chicos tan guapos, tengan como amigo alguien con tú –comentó una de las chicas.

Bellatrix la fulmino con la mirada, la chica se escondía detrás de sus amigas.

-Tengo ganas de golpear a alguien y bueno, ya que estas aquí me servirás -dijo la voz estupida de un chico apellidado Crabbe. Trono sus nudillos, con la intención de marcarlos en su rostro.

-Basta chicos, tengo una mejor idea –dijo la joven de cabello negro, acercándose demasiado cerca de Peter. Sus amigos se vieron entre sí, imaginando lo que tenía en mente. Sonrieron con malicia.

¿Qué… que… quieres? –pregunto nervioso. El rostro pálido de Bellatrix estaba demasiado cerca. Nunca en su vida había tenido una chica tan cerca y mucho menos una tan bella.

¿No te da envidia que tus amigos sean: populares, atractivos e inteligentes?... algo que tu no tienes –dijo Bellatrix con cizaña cerca de su oído. ¡Contesta!

-No –respondió, paso saliva.

¿Seguro? –Rió fuertemente- Hemos visto como miras a los chicos, los admiras demasiado… ¿pero que va ser ti cuando se gradúen? Es seguro que ellos encontraran unos buenos trabajos y buenas esposas… Pero tú ¿Qué harás? Te diré lo que pasara contigo: te quedarás solo.

¡Eso es mentira, ellos son mis amigos! –replico.

-Te quiero proponer algo, eso te traerá mucho dinero, poder y chicas como yo…

Los pequeños ojos de Peter, brillaron al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Dinero, poder, chicas? Todo lo que deseaba… ¿Pero a cambio de que?

-Pe… pero… ¿Qué… ten… tendría que hacer? –dijo tentado por la preposición.

-Es muy fácil, solo te tienes que unir a noso…

¿Te están molestando? –preguntaron, Lily Evans llego a ellos corriendo.

-Este… sólo…

¡Oh, es la perfecta "sangre sucia" Evans¿Nos vas a bajar puntos o que? –dijo burlonamente Bellatrix. –Vamos chicos, que estar junto a ella me da urticaria. Petegriw ten mucho cuidado con lo que hablas… -amenazo.

-Estupidos Slytherin –murmuro al verlos pasar pavoneándose enfrente de ella.

-Gracias Lily –dijo Peter agradecido, corriendo hacia la Sala Común.

Hacía unas cuantas horas había decido ser novia de James Potter y él la había rechazado, porque pensaba que estaba enamorada de Remus. ¿Cómo aclararía las cosas? En parte no deseaba nunca más saber nada de Potter y por otra deseaba estar con él.

¿Puedo ver a Lupin? –pregunto Lily a la enfermera.

-Claro querida, pero solo 5 minutos –respondió con amabilidad, y la guió a través de varias camillas. En la última dormía Lupin, al parecer tenía sueños intranquilos. –Este muchacho necesita más descanso, si solo no tuviera "ese" problema.

¿Qué problema?

-Creo que hable de más… nada querida, no te preocupes para dentro de dos horas la medicina le hará efecto y se podrá ir. No tarda en anochecer –murmuro, observando como el cielo oscurecía lentamente.

-Enfermera, el director quiere hablar con usted –le avisaron desde la puerta.

-Bien, ya voy –respondió, saliendo.

Lily observo el rápido respirar de Remus. Su mente estaba llena de pequeñas gotitas de sudor. Al lado de la cama, encima de la mesita de noche se encontraba una vasija con agua y a lado un toalla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la mojo un poco y la coloco en la frente de él.

Peino un poco sus castaños mechones, y lo siguió observando. Nunca se había percatado que detrás de esas cicatrices había un chico atractivo. Ya entendía porque sus amigas morían por él. ¿Cicatrices, pensó. Siempre tenía nuevas cicatrices, pero si el no practicaba ningún deporte, ni se peleaba con nadie… ¿De donde surgían?

Remus se comenzó a mover, y su respiración se fue haciendo más agitada.

¿Lupin? –lo llamó, moviéndolo con suavidad para que despertara.

-No… esta noche no… me duele… luna llena… ¡No…! –grito, incorporándose, con la mano en el corazón. Su vista se acostumbro a la poca luz, y abrió la boca para tomar un poco de aire. Se sorprendió al notar que Lily Evans lo veía asustada. – ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, volviendo a recostarse.

-Quería saber sobre tu estado de salud - contestó apenada.

-Estoy bien… disculpa Evans, pero prefería estar solo –dijo cortante, volteando hacia la ventana.

-Disculpa, no quería molestar… yo solo quería preguntarte algo… pero será mejor que te pregunte otro día –dijo, con una media sonrisa.

-No te vayas, disculpa. Pero no me es agradable que me vean enfermo. ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

Lily tomo aire, y sacudió su pelo rojo.

-Me imagino que sabes que Potter me pidió ser su novia –dijo rápidamente.

-Ja, como no saberlo. James siempre habla de ti –confesó.

-Bien, esta tarde le iba a dar mi respuesta… e iba aceptar su preposición de ser su novia.

¡Wua! Evans, te felicito. Debes de buscarlo y decírselo.

-Se lo iba a decir… pero Potter cree que yo estoy enamorada de ti –dijo finalmente, sonrojándose. Lupin también se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Mmm… ya se porque lo dice –dijo recordando la discusión de hacia unas horas.

-Dímelo por favor, que no entiendo la actitud de ese hombre–dijo, sentándose junto a Lupin.

-Es algo muy tonto, pero bueno… él cree que nos besamos –dijo con simpleza, soltando una carcajada.

Lily no rió.

¡Que tonto es tu amigo¿Cómo puede pensar que nos besaríamos? – se rió.

-James a veces puede ser una cabeza dura, que no entiende razones.

-Quiero comprobar algo… quiero comprobar que Potter no tiene razón –dijo de pronto, cuando dejaron de reírse. –Espero que no te moleste, será rápido.

Sin esperárselo Remus, Lily se acerco rápidamente y lo beso en los labios… el beso no duro ni 3 segundos, porque se separaron de inmediato al sentir el simple roce.

¿Sentiste algo? –pregunto Lily, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo besar a un compañero del colegio.

-No, nada –dijo Remus, un poco sorprendido por la acción de la pelirroja.

-Entonces esta confirmado: Potter es un idiota –dijo bromeando Lily. En el fondo, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Por unos momentos James la había hecho dudar.

-Definitivamente.

-Srita. Evans, es hora que deje que el joven Lupin se cambie de ropa, para que se vaya –dijo la enfermera, que traía el uniforme del chico.

-Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió, con una gran sonrisa. Después de todo las suposiciones de James, eran mentiras.

Continuara

¡Dejen reviews!

Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics y bueno, seguir esta historia en general, ya que es raro que escriba sobre esta "trágica" pareja. Jeje me encanta las historias trágicas… pero con felices finales y esta no tiene ningún final feliz como todas lo sabemos. En fin, espero que hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas… y que este año les vaya muy bien y cumplan sus propósitos de año jeje… creo que estoy fallando en cumplirlos jeje. Por ultimo, les aviso que el próximo capitulo será el final de este corto fic…

_Arwen chan_

_Miembro de la Orden 3A_

Lucre: Jajajajajaja… pero que "aclaración" mas enredosa escribí en el pasado capitulo… creo que así lo hice porque de repente hablo así jaja ¿Recuerdas cuando hablamos por teléfono? Jajajaja. Y claro… primero es dormir, amo dormir… por eso siempre lo pongo jaja. Gracias por tratar de escribirme reviews largos, jaja has mejorado mucho. Hey, pondré algo de navidad en el próximo capitulo... así que espera . Besos.

Ely-Barchu: Gracias por el review... besos.

Eri Mond Licht: Jaja, yo tampoco soy fan de los J&L, pero aquí me ves jaja. Que bueno que te guste ese fic, ya sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes que leen todo lo que escribo. Nos leemos.

Tabatas¡Volví! … espero volver más seguido jaja. Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, aunque ya no me esta agradando escribirlo jaja… Y a Remus no le gusta Lily… eso te lo aseguro. Besos.

Anahi1176: Gracias por leerme…

Andy-Wm: Ohh... otra buena amiga, espero que estes bien y que no lo extrañes mucho, acabo recuerda que solo serán pocos meses. Gracias por el review y… ¿En donde me inscribo para ser de la Orden Siriusiana¿Qué ha pasado con tus fics? Creo que me tengo que poner al día con ellos jeje… besos!

Sandra: Gracias por el review.

Silmarwen: Disculpa mi ignorancia, pero de donde proviene tu nick.. ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con Lord of the Ring?. Gracias por dejarme review.


End file.
